Having My Partner Back
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Link misses his fairy partner, Navi. He reflects on their times together, and then gets a surprise by none other than Navi! First OoT fanfiction. LinkxNavi friendship.


**Yes, I'm actually one of the few OoT fans that actually LIKE Navi. I understand that sometimes hearing "Hey, listen!" too much is irritating when you don't want to hear it, but I think Navi really completed the little team the two of them had throughout the game. Don't forget, she was with him through thick and thin and you can tell she cared about Link a lot, and he cared about her.**

**

* * *

  
**

Link sat glumly in his treehouse in the Kokiri Forest. He was a child again, set to regain his lost time.

It had been a year since that faithful adventure.

He had saved Hyrule, destroyed Ganondorf, and as a reward, to be sent back in time to just about before he entered through the Door of Time.

He had laid the Master Sword to rest, his trusty blade that was like an extension of his arm.

He had visited Zelda shortly after laying the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time, but she didn't remember him. And yet, you could see there was a part of her that seemed to know him.

Link, the young Kokiri, now known to be the Hero of Time, was now back to his old life.

However, there was one thing that hurt him the most since Zelda told him to go back in time.

His faithful fairy companion, his dear friend, Navi the fairy, had left him just moments after he placed the Master Sword where it belonged. Without a word, without a goodbye.

Link never understood why she left. Sure his adventure was over, but that didn't mean she had to leave, right?

He had gone in search for her in the Lost Woods, to try to find her again. However, this led to him ending up as a Deku Scrub by the powers of an evil mask that was being held by a naiive Skull Kid, meeting a fairy named Tatl who had no choice but to follow with him in order to be back with her brother and Skull Kid, coming to a land known as Termina and saving Clock Town from being crushed by a giant moon, saving the Four Giants from the temples across the land, and so much more.

A search for Navi leading to all of that. Pathetic, wasn't it?

Link also liked Tatl, after the two had become friendlier with each other. She was a bit like Navi, only more sassy. She looked a bit like Navi, only her glow, hair and eyes were yellow. Her voice was also sweet dinging when she wasn't speaking.

When the two of them parted, it wasn't the best either. But this time he understood. She and her brother, and Skull Kid, were together a lot and she had wanted to get back with them from the beginning, even if she had to be his partner throughout his adventure.

Still, it was different than with Navi.

Did she want to leave? ...Did she not care about him at all?

He shook his head at that. No, it wasn't true. Navi wasn't like that.

She must have had her reasons.

Link sighed. He missed having Navi around. The way she would say "Hey, listen!" every now and then to tell him something or give him direction, how she told him information on enemies, how she warned him when an enemy was nearby and he didn't notice it, and how she nestled under his hat when she wanted to rest.

Navi was a fairy, and looked nothing more than a glowing ball. But within the light of the ball, she was a tiny little human with blue hair, blue eyes and a little white-blue dress. She had little arms and legs, and a high voice. She was cute.

He missed her so much. Since she was assigned by the late Great Deku Tree to be his partner, the two of them had formed an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust.

Since coming back to the Kokiri Forest, alone, he'd retained his usual quiet, sweet and cheerful self, but he was more distant and sad all the same. It was hard, being without his little fairy friend.

"Link!"

Hearing his name, Link looked up and searched around his treehouse. He recognized that voice...but Navi was nowhere to be seen.

"Link! Hey, listen!"

Before Link could react, a blinding little light with wings came at him, and tiny arms and legs hugged his nose.

He reacted with great surprise, and realized that it was really Navi. She'd come back!

After a few moments, Navi pulled back and floated in front of his face, looking at him sadly.

"Link....listen, I'm sorry! I know I left and all without really telling you why and all, but...but I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't think you'd care!"

Link looked at her with a look that said "Well what did you think? That I'd be happy? That my heart is made of stone?"

"Well, I can see that now." Navi sighed. "Link...my purpose set by the Great Deku Tree, that I be your partner until your journey was over. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. Besides, you aren't a Kokiri anyway, so that's also why."

The little hero looked disappointed, staring at his booted feet.

"But!" Navi said, catching his attention. "I'm staying here with you from now on! Wherever you go, wherever you live, whatever you do, I'm going to be right there with you! I want to be your partner from now on!"

Link grinned happily at this and nodded. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Navi cajoled.

Grabbing Navi by her little legs, Link hugged her to him as best as he could. She squirmed a bit, whining about him being all mushy and crushing her.

Link was happy to have his partner back.

But little did Link know, that deep into the future...his descendant of many many years from now, would also suffer the loss of his partner, companion, and friend.

...Only, it would be much deeper than friendship.

--

Note: Yes, the ending sentences refer to _Twilight Princess._ xD


End file.
